Never Leave Me
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: CM Punk and Mel Ryder have been together for two years, what happens when she wakes up and finds that Punk has gone with no idea where he is? Will she able to cope without him? One shot for Mel


**AN: So this a one shot for my amazing Punk buddy Mel. I didn't think I was going to meet someone as into CM Punk as I am. The ending needs work, so I may update it sometime soon. I hope you like it. **

**Here's Never Leave Me!**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you alright?", Mel asked as she stood in the doorway that led onto the balcony.

Punk looked over at the pint-sized Diva and nodded, but Mel could tell he was lying. His eyes always said something else whenever he lied. Punk looked out into the early morning sky and thought what had happened to him at Royal Rumble. Mel was worried about the former WWE champion, he hadn't said anything to her all day and she was beginning to think it had something to do with her. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table of their hotel room and frowned. It was 3am and Punk was never awake at this time, although lately that had changed. She would always awake in the early hours of the morning to find him outside looking out into the night sky. It was beginning to worry her, normally Punk would talk to her, but the last few days they had barely spoken.

"Have I done something?", Mel asked, to which Punk shook his head.

He turned to face her and gave a light smile. The sight of Punk topless always made Mel's heart flutter. She could just about see his sleeve tattoos and she wanted to take him back to the bed and ran her hands and lips all over them. But she knew it wouldn't be of any help.

She walked over to him, sliding her arms around him and resting her head against his back.

"Talk to me, Wolverine", she pleaded, pressing her lips to his cold back.

Punk closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of Mel's. He lifted his arm as he turned and wrapped them around her. He loved the hugs she gave him. They always made he feel like everything was okay, except this time it wasn't.

"Mel, I…can't", he said.

Mel pressed her lips to chest and looked up at the man she had been with for the past two years.

"It's alright", she lied, "You'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

Punk went to nod but then hesitated. He could see the tears in Mel's eyes and his heart broke. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to pour his heart to her and explain, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't because he didn't love her, because he did, more than anything in the world, he just couldn't tell her this.

"You know I love you, Mel?", Punk said, pressing his lips to her forehead, "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course", she said, letting the tears fall.

Punk pressed his lips to each tear and then either cheek, slowly moving towards her mouth.

"Good, because I don't ever want you to think that I don't", he said against her lips before finally kissing her.

Mel's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Punk's neck, her fingers sliding into his hair. Immediately she could tell there was something different about this kiss, but she was too focused into the kiss to care. Punk seized the back of Mel's top as he deepened the kiss, his hands slowly sliding to her legs. Mel let out a small noise as Punk swept her up and carried her to the bed. Her set her down and pulled back to look at her. Mel raised her hand to touch his cheek and Punk turned kissing the inside of her palm. Punk reached down and pulled Mel's top over the top of her head and kissed the dip at the top of her neck before moving lower and lower.

"Punk?", Mel asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Punk raised his head and moved so he was hovering over her. He could see in Mel's eyes the small amount of worry and fear and it killed him. He shook his head and leant down to kiss her again.

"Never", Punk said, kissing Mel again before she could say anything else.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw, Cleveland**

Daniel Bryan was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, fiancée Brie Bella by his side, as Mel entered the entered the viewing room. Brie looked up and gave a disheartened smile. Daniel had lost his match against Bray Wyatt at the Rumble last night, a match he had told himself he couldn't afford to lose. That night hadn't been the best of nights for Punk either. He had gotten down to the final four, which when entering at Number One was a feat of strength and Mel was proud of him, really proud. She just didn't get the chance to say it to his face. Punk never came back to the hotel room after and Mel awoke to find his side of the bed just as cold as it had been when she returned that night. She had thought that he had gone out for an early morning run and decided to meet him at the arena, but his rental wasn't in the car park. Something was wrong and with each hour that passed the worry was beginning to take over every single thought Mel was thinking.

"Have you seen, Punk?", Mel asked Brie.

The Diva shook her head and Mel sighed. She turned to see Kofi walk past and darted out of the room after him.

"Kofi!", she called.

The young highflyer turned and greeted Mel with his usual beaming smile. Normally, Mel would have returned it but today she couldn't even frown let alone smile.

"Do you know where Punk is?"

Kofi shook his head and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Mel, I'd love to stay and help you, Melly Bear, but I've got my match"

Mel nodded, half paying attention and closed her eyes as Kofi headed off to his match. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her match on Raw was in less than an hour and if she hadn't found Punk by then, there was no way she was going to go out in front of the world. Slowly, Mel counted to ten and tried to stop herself shaking, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Where is he?", she said to herself.

"Mel?", a voice called.

The Diva opened her eyes and saw Zack Ryder standing in front of her. She'd have run towards him and given the Broski leader a massive hug, but instead she slowly trudged towards him. Zack frowned, tilting his head slightly. Mel wasn't usually like this.

"What is it?", he asked.

Mel opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She couldn't bring herself to say his name. Zack reached out and pulled his little sister into a hug. He pressed his lips to her soft hair and squeezed her.

"It's alright", Zack assured her; despite knowing it wouldn't be.

Mel couldn't speak; she could feel the tears building and forced herself to hold them back. She couldn't cry, not here. Not when there was still a chance of finding him.

"There you are", Natalya said as she headed down the corridor.

Mel pulled back from Zack and looked over at the Blonde Native.

"Steph wants to see you", Natty told her, "She's in her office at the end of the hall"

Mel nodded and stepped back from Zack adjusting her t-shirt. In the whole time she had been with the WWE, she had only ever been to see Steph and Hunter once. The day she signed her contract…well twice, the day they told her she was being brought up from developmental, but it all happened in the same meeting as her contract had almost expired and she decided to renew it. Other than that she rarely saw the company's top power couple, or The Authority as they were now known. Not even in passing, not that Mel cared, she had other things to focus on like her career and spending time with the love of her life.

"Come in, Ms Ryder", Steph said, her voice too formal for Mel's liking.

Mel frowned as she entered the office and took a seat opposite Steph's desk. Steph looked annoyed and Mel had no idea why. She knotted her fingers together and placed them on her knees. She would much rather be getting ready for her match against Summer Rae than sitting in this office. There was something eerie about the office, maybe it was because she hated the feeling of offices, but she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you in here", Steph began, her voice showing signs of annoyance.

Mel nodded. She thought it would better if she just didn't say anything. She didn't want to go through the awkwardness of something being taken the wrong way or struggling to say anything which is exactly how she felt right now.

"Well, I'm just going to jump straight to it. Punk's gone"

In that exact moment, Mel felt her heart break. Her mouth fell open and the tears she had been holding back all day cascaded down her cheeks. All she could think about was what had had said to her the night after the Rumble.

"_Never"_

The promise he had made to her and he had broken it. What was worse was that he hadn't even left her without so much as a goodbye or a note as to where he had gone. Why would he do that? Why would Punk leave her on her own?

"Mel?", Steph said, snapping the Diva back to reality, "Are you alright?"

Steph's question ran straight over Mel's head like water rushed over a bridge. Steph watched as Mel stood up and glided out of the office. She had never seen the Diva like it before. Standing up the Billion Dollar Princess ran after Mel, grabbing hold of her arm. Mel didn't even turn, she just allowed Steph to pull her back into the office.

"H-He's gone?", Mel finally said as Steph guided her to the chair.

Steph nodded and looked up at Hunter who was staring the two of them.

"Get me some water", she mouthed to her husband who nodded and left the two women alone.

Mel took a moment before raising her head to meet Steph's eyes.

"Tell me what happened"

* * *

"_Here is your winner and the number One contender for the Diva's championship…Mel Ryder!"_

_Mel threw her hands up in the air and ran for one of the turnbuckles. She jumped up and brought her hands above her head, crossing her wrists of each other making an 'X'. She pointed at a member of the crowd who was holding a sign with her name on it and winked. She jumped down from the turnbuckle and began to make her way back up the ramp and headed backstage. _

"_Now, who said you could use my 'X'?", Punk said as Mel came through the curtain. _

_Mel held up her hands in surrender and headed over to Punk, who had his arms held out, stopping just in front of them. _

"_I'm not hugging you", she said to him, "I stink"_

"_I don't care, come here", Punk grinned, pulling Mel towards him. _

"_Pun-"_

_Punk stopped Mel's protest with his lips and squeezed her tight. The Diva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed forward, forcing Punk to take a few steps back until his back hit the wall behind him. _

"_Whoa, get a room", Kofi joked. _

_Mel and Punk broke apart and Punk stuck his tongue out at Kofi while Mel buried her head against Punk's chest. Punk tilted Mel's chin up to look at her and smiled. He kissed her again before finally releasing her and taking hold of her hand. _

"_How did I do?", she asked as they walked back to the dressing room. _

"_You were alright", he said. _

"_Alright?", Mel repeated, her mouth wide open. _

_Punk chuckled and smiled. _

"_You were the 'Best In The World', Melly Bear", Punk grinned sheepishly. _

_Mel gasped and nudged him, pushing him into the dressing room. She headed into the shower and emerged ten minutes later in a pair of jeans and a Miz t-shirt. Punk was sitting in front of the TV with his feet resting on top of the coffee table in between the sofa and TV. Mel sat down next to him and rested her head on chest. She smiled as she could hear his heartbeat beating rhythmically. She smiled, closing her eyes and allowed the sound to take over her and she fell asleep. _

* * *

Mel sighed and stood up. She had spent the last few hours watching Punk's DVD. It was the closest thing she had to hearing his voice. Steph had told her that Punk had walked into Vince's office, said he was going home, and left. But no one had heard from him. She couldn't believe it. She sat in her bedroom and slipped into the first gift Punk had given her. A custom made hoodie. Surprisingly she hadn't cried as much as she thought she had. Her match with Summer Rae never happened. Steph had given her the week off and after the reaction she had, she needed it. But she wasn't going to anything from her couch. She headed into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the microwave in her kitchen. She headed back over to the couch and stopped. There was a note on the floor with her name on it. She frowned and picked it up.

"That's Punk's writing", she said to herself.

Mel felt extremely hesitant, she wasn't sure if she wanted to open it. She took a deep breath and slowly began to open it out.

_Mel,_

_I'm not exactly sure how I should start this really. I guess you're wondering why I left you without so much as a goodbye and I hope you can understand why. I don't want people asking you where I've gone. I don't want it to stress you out. All you need to know is that I need to do this on my own and I'm fine. I love you Mel, with all my heart, and I'm sorry for leaving you. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I want you to know that, I've been thinking about you from the moment I left. Just know that I never did it to hurt you. _

_Stay strong for me, Melly Bear._

_I love you,_

_Wolverine_

Mel brought the letter to her chest and smiled. She closed her eyes and pictured Punk slipping the letter in her jacket. The relief overwhelmed her and she fell to the sofa. Now she understood why Punk had been so silent in the few days leading up to the Rumble. He was doing it to protect her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Now it was just a matter of letting Punk know that she loved him now more than she had done in the last two years.

**AN: Well, there's Never Leave Me. I hope you loved it Melly. Don't forget to review and add to your favourites. Be sure to read more stories by my Punk buddy MelRyderLove43, she's a great writer. See you soon guys PikaSixJoy xxx**


End file.
